Mission Resto
by BuBul
Summary: O.S Fini Réléna, Koriame et une copine de classe vont ensemble dans un restaurant de moules-frites lol . Entre filles, pas besoin d'alcool pour se lâcher.


**Autrice : **BuBul (dite Maï pour les intimes)

**Titre :** Mission Resto

**Base : **Gundam W, enfin... je crois ! lol

**Genre : **One-shot, très court… Séquelle à C'est quand le bonheur ? Humour qui vole pas très haut mais qui détend.

**Couple(s) : **Pfff. J'crois pas qu'il va y en avoir ici…

**Disclamer :** Puisqu'on est obligé de passer par là autant faire vite… Rel est pas à moi mais les deux autres si.

Avertissements : A priori rien.

Dédicace à littlething : Tes reviews sur mes fics m'ont fait tellement plaisir que ça m'a grave motivée pour commettre...CA. lol.  
Comme quoi la théorie de l'âne et de la carotte fonctionne. Je te laisse deviner qui est qui. lol.  
J'espère que ça t'amuseras un tant soit peu...  
Biz.

Mission Resto

Rel, Koriame et une de leur camarade de classe ont prévu de sortir au restaurant entre filles, histoire de décompresser après un examen particulièrement tordu, organisé par leur non moins sadique professeur de Mathématiques Mademoiselle (la moustache et les rides qui vont avec, comme toute vieille fille qui se respecte) Gucard.

Kori « Quelle salope ! Si elle se faisait sauter plus souvent elle serait pas comme ça, croyez-moi, les puces ! »

Rel toute rouge s'absorbe dans la méditation contemplative des pavés de la route.

Naya, la meilleure amie de Kori se charge de réprimander leur grossière compagne :

Naya « Comment tu parles, toi ! Regarde, Rel est toute gênée ! C'est sûr qu'elle doit pas souvent entendre les gens parler comme toi ! »

Kori « Et alors, j'vais pas changer de personnalité parce qu'une pouffiasse peut pas s'empêcher de laisser sa vie sexuelle transparaître dans sa vie professionnelle ! C'est une frustrée ! J'veux pas finir comme elle, alors y vaut mieux l'exprimer.»

Rel, quand à elle n'avait pas perdu une miette de cet embryon de dispute et regardait affectueusement les deux adolescentes en train de se chamailler. La jeune fille laisse doucement ses pensées voguer vers des choses plus légères lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit qu'un garçon lui coupe la route. Ce dernier, avec une tête de crétin fini, vient de mettre en pratique la dernière technique de drague homologué par sa bande de copains tous aussi lobotomisés que lui. Il se pose en travers du chemin de la blonde et lui dit d'un air d'abruti consommé, tout en lui bloquant tout passage possible à chaque mouvement qu'amorce la jeune fille :

« Ben comment on fait ? »

Kori, ayant remarquée l'absence de son amie, s'approche et lui répond d'un ton plus que blasé :

« Ben… Tu bouge, gros tas ! »

La petite brune agrippe le bras de l'autre et elles dépassent l'imbécile heureux, sans plus le calculer.

Rel rigole :

« En tout cas, ça venait du cœur ! »

Kori lui ébouriffe les cheveux dans un geste tendre et ajoute d'un ton pince sans rire :

« Le tact, c'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours profondément fait chier. »

Après quelques pas, elles rejoignent leur camarade devant un restaurant de moules-frites.

Rel semble un peu mal à l'aise n'ayant jamais fréquentée que de grands établissements.

Naya tente de la rassurée :

« Tu verras, c'est excellent, ici. »

Kori « Ouais ! »

Naya « De toute façon, toi, tant que tu peux manger avec les doigts… »

Kori « Nan mais vas-y ! Traites-moi de primitive pendant qu'on y est ! »

Naya « Parce que tu trouves que t'as une manière très instruite pour régler les problèmes ! »

Kori (boude) « T'es plus ma copine ! »

Naya « Même si j'te paie le repas… »

Air toujours renfrogné de la brune.

Naya « …avec un énooooorme gâteau au chocolat ? »

Kori « Vendu ! »

Rel intervient enfin :

« J'aime beaucoup la manière dont vous réglez les conflits entre vous. »

Kori « Ben en fait, on s'est encore jamais disputé sérieusement, tu sais. »

Rel « Ah bon, mais vous êtes amies depuis longtemps ? »

Naya (songeuse) « Disons que ça fait bientôt 7 ans que je supporte cette chose. »

Kori « Tu sais que t'aggraves ton cas et que ta carte va fumer grave pour te faire pardonner tout ça. »

Naya (calculant combien tout ça va lui coûter) « Sur ce, je vous propose de rentrer. »

§§

Le petit groupe se retrouve installé à une table, près des portes… des cuisines et… des toilettes ! (Quelle chance !)

Kori « Oh, elle a l'air gentille c'te serveuse ! »

Rel « Ben oui, pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Kori « Nan mais c'était pas ironique, là. »

Naya « Ouais, quand elle sera ironique, crois-moi, tu t'en rendras compte. »

Kori « Ouais, j'aurais plutôt dis « Au bon accueil bonjouuuuurr ! »

§§

Leur repas se déroule comme d'habitude, c'est à dire critiques, blagues nulles, critiques… et blagues nulles, agrémenté des timides interventions de Rel.

Kori « Putain, fais soif. »

Naya « Ouep » puis apercevant une serveuse qui se dirige ver les cuisines « Mademoiselle, s'il vou… »

Kori (ricanant) « Elle s'est barrée la garce ! »

Naya « Tu vois, là, c'est l'expression « Au bon accueil bonjouuuuuur ! », chienne ! »

Rel « Ah, d'accord. »

§§

Dix minutes plus tard.

Kori « Vas-y ! Y'en a une qui approche ! »

Rel « Ben, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, toi ? »

Kori « J'aime pas les gens. »

Rel (air légèrement ahuri) « Hein ? » voyant la dite serveuse « Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît, peut on avoir un pot d'eau ? »

Serveuse levant les yeux au ciel « Ouaaais ! »

Kori (regardant alentour les autres tables) « C'est du racisme ! Ya que nous qu'en a pas ! »

§§

Vingt minutes passent.

Kori (bruit de bouche pâteuse) « Ca fait du bien de boire de la bonne eau fraîche ! »

Regards assassins des deux autres assoiffés.

Kori « Quoi ! Vous croyez que vous allez me faire peur ! Je vous informe juste au passage que c'est moi qui l'ai inventé le regard qui tue ! J'ai même déposé l'brevet .»

Naya (s'adressant à Rel) Son psy m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas la contredire quand elle essaie d'intégrer d'autres personnes dans ses délires. Il faut juste dire oui à tout, tant qu'elle n'a pas prit ses comprimés… parce qu'après elle peut devenir plus violente que d'habitude. »

Kori (accusatrice) « Dis donc, toi ! T'essayerai pas de me faire passer pour une échappée d'asile des fois ! »

Naya « Vu ton comportement ma théorie est plus que crédible. »

Rel (sentant une querelle venir) « Mais que fait la serveuse ? »

Kori (joue avec une boulette de mie) « Elle doit aller la chercher à la source, comme Cosette… »

Rel « Kori ? »

Kori « Hm. »

Rel « Nous sommes en ville. Par conséquent, ils ont l'eau courante. »

Kori « Ouais, c'est vrai. J'suis bête. »

Naya (levant les mains) « C'est pas moi qui l'ai dis ! »

§§

Quinze minutes de plus s'écoulent.

Kori « Putain, ça fait chier ! Si ça continue, j'vais aller laper l'eau des chiottes, moi ! »

Rel, inquiète de ce que pourrait faire sa nouvelle amie, aperçoit la serveuse à proximité :

« S'il vous plaît, pourrait on avoir de l'… »

Serveuse « OUI ! Je sais ! Mais j'ai pas encore eu le temps ! J'suis occupée ! »

Kori « Ouhla ! Faut se calmer ! Elle a ses règles ou quoi ! »

Rel « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Naya (consternée) On t'expliquera quand tu seras plus grande, puce. »

§§

ENFIN, le pot d'eau, tant attendu, fait une entrée remarquée dans des éclaboussures d'eau.

Naya « Elle aurait put, elle nous l'aurait fichu à travers la figure, la flotte. Grmmllll »

Rel (à Kori) « Qu'est qu'elle a ? »

Kori « Technique personnelle pour ne pas dire de gros mots trop souvent. »

Rel (incrédule mais faisant comme si elle comprenait) « Ah. »

Naya va s'emparer du broc pour faire le service quand Kori intervient :

Kori « Stoooooooooop ! »

Naya « Qu'est qu'il y a, encore ! »

Kori « On ne touche rien ! » (regard suspicieux) « On cherche les preuves du délit d'abord ! »

Naya (marmonne) Complètement tablée.

Rel (pas compris) « Pardon ? »

Kori « Ben ouais, ça a l'air d'être une fourbe ! On vérifie si elle a pas craché dans le pot, la pouffiasse ! »

Naya « Tu vois le mal partout, toi. »

Kori (sentencieuse) « Tout le monde est coupable jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! »

Naya, pour toute réponse lève les yeux au ciel et grogne « Mais comment je fais pour la supporter… Si je sais… Avec beaucoup d'anti-dépresseurs ! »

Kori (perdue dans le fond de l'eau) « Nan. J'vois rien flotter »

Rel (innocente) « Et pourquoi ça devrait flotter ? »

Kori « Rel ? »

Rel « Oui ? »

Kori « Nan, rien.»

Naya « Bon, ben faut que j'aille au pipi-room. »

Rel « Où ça ? »

Kori (complètement blasée) « Aux toilettes. »

Rel « Ahhhhhh. »

Kori (pour elle même) « Mais qu'est qu'on va bien pouvoir en faire ! »

Naya ressort quasiment tout de suite.

Naya « Vous savez la « poignée » des toilettes ! Eh ben, ici, elle est inversée ! Quand c'est vert, c'est occupé et rouge, c'est libre ! »

Kori (ironique) « Super ! »

Naya (la foudroyant du regard) « Le pire, c'est que j'ai tirée comme une malade sur la poignée avant de comprendre qu'il y avait quelqu'un ! La personne a dû croire qu'il y avait une tarée dehors. »

Kori (narquoise) « Il était pas loin du compte, ne ? »

Naya se contente de lui tirer la langue.

La fameuse personne sort des toilettes.

Kori (beuglant) « Ben tu vois, Naya, y'avait quelqu'un dans les wc !»

Naya pique un énorme blush et tente presque de se cacher sous la table.

Pliage de rire général.

Et là… Tout le monde se regarde et se précipite sur les « water » dans l'ordre : Naya, Kori, Rel.

Naya dans les wc, Kori l'attend derrière la porte : « Allez, grouiiiiillleeuu. »

Naya « Mais-euh, laisse moi pisser tranquilleeuuh ! »

Kori « Si j'veux ! »

Naya « M'en fous ! Moi, j'sors pas tant que j'ai pas fini ! »

Kori « Ah la garce ! D'accord ! 1, 2, 3, 4… »

Naya « Arrêteeeeee. Ca m'empêche de faire ce que j'ai à faire ! »

Kori (démoniaque) « Je sais, mwa mwa mwa ! »

Rel débarque à son tour dans la pièce et regarde Kori avec une mine de gosse de 4 ans qui va faire une bêtise.

Rel (rose de tant d'audace, à Kori ) « Attends, je vais te montrer quelque chose. 1, 2, 3, 4… »

Naya (hystérique) « Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est un complot, ou quoi ? »

Rel (refroidie, à Kori ) Tu connaissais ?

Kori « Et ouais, petit scarabée ! »

§§

Rel retourne à leur table, déçue.

Kori « Dépêche toi, bordel de merde ! »

Une femme entre.

Kori (tout en regardant la femme ) Grouilleeeee !

Naya (de l'intérieur, émerveillée ) « Ohhhh ! Des chiottes magiques »

La femme (hilare) « Je crois qu'elle va être surprise en sortant. »

Kori (morte de rire) « Je crois aussi. »

Naya ouvre la porte « Eh, Kori, t'as v… » la fin de la phrase meurt sur ses lèvres en découvrant une autre personne que son amie derrière la porte. Re méga-blush. Elle cède la place à sa camarade, associé d'un regard promettant de futures douloureuses représailles.

Kori (mesquine jusqu'au bout) « Merci mademoiselle. » Elle entre.

§§

Kori rejoint sa table. Naya lui fait toujours la tête. Rel tente de faire la conversation sans grande conviction.

Kori (peinée) « Babe, tu me fais la gueule ? »

Naya (renfrognée) « T'es toujours en train de te foutre de ma tronche… C'est fatiguant à la longue. »

Kori (touchée) « Et si je te promets de me faire pardonner… »

Naya (pas encore convaincue) « Ca dépend ce que t'as à proposer… »

Kori (gênée) « Quelque chose dont tu ne voudrais pas mettre Rel au courant . »

Naya (soudainement intéressée) « Avec de la glace ? »

Kori (tendre) « Tout ce que tu voudras, love. »

Naya « Tu viens dormir à la maison, alors ! »

Kori « Ca me paraît difficile autrement. »

Naya (amusée) « Sûr ! »

Rel (qui émerge enfin) « De quoi vous parlez ? »

Gros blush de Kori et Naya.

Rel (voulant les aider) « Vous faites une soirée pyjama ? »

Naya (ne sachant plus où se mettre) « On va dire ça. »

Rel « Je peux venir ? »

Kori « Euh on va dire que c'est une soirée VIP, Rel »

Rel (qui ne lâche pas le morceau) « Et vous faites quoi, vous, pendant vos soirées pyjama ? »

Kori et Naya éclatent de rire devant tant d'innocence.

Kori « On t'expliquera quand tu seras plus grande, puce. »

Naya se charge de payer le repas pour tout le monde, Kori et Rel l'attendant à l'extérieur.

Elle les rejoint et jette un regard exaspéré à la blonde :

« Rel ! Sois pas gênée pour le repas. C'est à charge de revanche. La prochaine fois qu'on sort c'est toi qui paie, d'ac ? »

Rel (rassurée) « D'ac ! »

Kori « En route mauvaise troupe ! »

Les trois adolescentes vont rejoindre leur internat, Naya accrochée au bras de Kori.

La bande d'attardés qu'elles avaient croisées un peu avant le restaurant, se rappelle à leur bon souvenir :

« Alors les poulettes, ça va ? »

Kori ne semble pas apprécier la manière dont le pseudo-chef louche sur Naya. La brune attrape son amie et lui roule la pelle de sa vie devant tout le monde, penchée dans ses bras comme dans les films d'avant la colonisation.

Kori (moqueuse) « Touches pas à ce qui t'appartient pas, mon pote ! »

Et elles s'éloignent rapidement des désoeuvrés, eux abasourdis.

Naya (en colère ) « Nan mais t'es pas bien ! »

Kori (souriante) « Tu t'étais jamais plainte de mes baisers jusqu'à maintenant… »

Naya (toute rouge, jette des coups d'œil furtifs à Rel) « C'est pas ce que j'veux dire ! »

Kori « Tu voulais que j'fasse quoi ! J'leur aurait bien péter les dents mais même pour moi, une contre six, c'est un peu trop. J'suis pas complètement folle. »

Rel (rigolant) « Naya, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Votre relation ne me gêne absolument pas… »

Naya (choquée) « Comment… »

Rel « Je le sais depuis un moment, tu sais. »

Kori « Et t'as su comment ? »

Rel (regard fuyant) « Ben une fois, à la cantine… Tu devais vouloir faire du pied à Naya, sous la table… Mais c'était pas son pied mais… le mien… »

Naya se plie en deux de rire : « Mwah mwah mwah ! La nulle ! »

Kori (l'ayant mauvaise) « Oh, ça va ! Ca arrive à tout le monde de s'planter ! »

Game Over or Continue ?


End file.
